disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edna Mode
|voice = Brad Bird (films, LEGO The Incredibles) Kevin Delaney (Disney INFINITY series) |awards = Annie Award for Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production (Brad Bird) |alias = E Auntie Edna |personality = Spunky, wise, passionate, quirky, creative, supportive, somewhat demanding, sweet (towards Jack Jack), helpful, sassy, artistic, eccentric, clever, observant, short-tempered, intelligent, inventive, practical |appearance = Short, slender, fair skin, black hair |occupation = Fashion designer for superheroes and conventional fashion |alignment = Good |goal = To make only the best in superhero outfits |home = Metroville |family = Doc Sunbright |friends = Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Frozone, Gazerbeam, Rick Dicker, Mirage |likes = Her job, superheroes, fashion, Jack-Jack |dislikes = Capes, supervillains, supermodels, rival designers, Alexander Galbaki |quote = "My God, you've gotten fat..." "This is a hobo suit, dahling! You can't be SEEN in this!" "No capes!" "I never look back, dahling! It distracts from the now." "Done properly, parenting is a heroic act. Done properly"}} Edna "E" Mode is a supporting character from Disney/Pixar's 2004 film, The Incredibles and its 2018 sequel. She is a fashion designer for superheroes. Background Personality Edna has created custom-made original outfits for superheroes since the "glory days", proclaiming that she designs for gods. It is apparent that she feels infinitely superior to all other fashion designers in the world, as she shows anger knowing that Elastigirl got a new outfit from a rival designer, and demands to be Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone's exclusive designer "throughout the known universe and until the end of time" in return for looking after Jack-Jack for a day. She shows much disregard toward runway boutiques and modern fashion models, claiming that she had recently returned from a fashion event in after designing clothing for them, and called them "spoiled, stupid little stick-figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves". She is very talented and as demanding of others as she is of herself. She is also shown to have a constant desire to create and design new things. She runs away with ideas, such as when Bob Parr asks her for a simple repair in his old suit, which she immediately deems a "hobo suit" and replaces it, as well as creates new suits for the rest of his family. She has particular hatred of superhero capes, having learned from experience the potential dangers of wearing the clothing item. Edna also seems not to be concerned with the past, saying "it distracts from the now," and is not very emotional. This is evident when Helen is crying over the thought that her husband might be cheating on her or in danger, and instead of comforting her, Edna smacks her with a newspaper and orders her to pull herself together. Unlike with Bob, Edna seems to hold a close friendship with his wife Helen. Although she only recognized her when she gave her superhero name, Edna immediately perked up and eagerly invited her over to show off the family's new hero outfits. She also openly invites Helen to return soon, claiming that she "enjoys (their) visits", while she only told Bob, somewhat gruffly, that his suit would be ready soon. Abilities Though it never occurred to others how Supers got their suits or suspect Edna of having a power, Edna's most notable trait is her fashion designs, which extends to creating supersuits for them. Edna uses technology to create the suits so they can accommodate the powers of the Supers who wear them. Her intellect, however, proves to have some difficulties. Though Edna creates suits for all Supers, she sometimes has trouble making them adjust to a Super's abilities. An example is shown when Edna stated Violet's suit was tricky, as she created a sturdy material that makes it invisible like she does. Appearances ''The Incredibles Edna is a half-Japanese, half-German, short fashion designer and ''auteur. She is known for calling everyone "Dahling" ("darling"). Edna first appears attending the wedding of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl sitting on the frontmost bench of the chapel between Rick Dicker to her left and Gazerbeam to her right. Edna has created custom-made original outfits for superheroes since the "glory days", saying that she used to design for gods. It is apparent that she feels infinitely superior to all other designers in the world and shows much disregard toward runway boutiques and modern fashion models, claiming that she had gone to Milan to design clothing for the supermodels, and called them "spoiled, stupid little stick-figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves". Edna is called out of a 15-year period of imposed retirement to repair damage to Bob's supersuit, and ends up producing a series of completely new, matching outfits for the entire Parr family. For safety reasons, she is very insistent on not including capes in the new design, mainly because any superhero who had a cape ended up killed or trapped. This proves to be a foreshadowing as to the final fate of the villain. Later, when Bob's wife Helen discovers that a rip of his super-suit has been mended, she suspects Edna. She contacts Edna, wanting to talk about the suit, and Edna insists that she come see her almost immediately. Helen goes to Edna's mansion, where Edna reveals that she has designed super-suits for the entire family, adding that each suit is equipped with a homing device. As Helen desperately wants to find out her husband's whereabouts, Edna hands her a device that gives her his exact location. When Helen finds out that Bob is on a faraway island, she breaks down in tears, in fear that she is losing the man she loves. Edna then whacks Helen on her head with a newspaper, demanding that she pull herself together, go confront the troubles he is facing, fight, and win, now that she knows where he is. ''Incredibles 2 In the sequel, Edna first appears after a sleep-deprived Bob shows up with Jack-Jack. Edna is furious that Elastigirl is wearing a costume made by a different designer (Alexander Galbaki) but still lets Bob in. Bob tells her he needs her to look after Jack-Jack. At first, Edna refuses on the grounds that she's not a babysitter. However, when she sees Jack-Jack's powers for herself she instantly complies. The next day, Bob comes to pick Jack-Jack up. Edna reveals that she made a new suit for Jack-Jack so Bob can look after him without losing his sleep. Edna puts him in the chamber to demonstrate. Edna reveals that the suit is connected to a data pad that lets Bob know when Jack-Jack is about to use his powers. She then continues the demo with a gigantic cookie. This makes Bob scream "OH NO! COOKIES! I GOTTA GET COOKIES!" Edna informs him that any solution involving cookies will result in Jack-Jack transforming into the demon baby, a revelation she recalls learning painfully. Edna prediction proves true when Jack-Jack transforms into a red monster and uses his Combustion power. Edna has Bob hit the tracker which makes Jack-Jack's suit put out the fire with a flame retardant made of blackberry lavender which Jack-Jack can eat. After the demo is over, Bob thanks Edna and takes Jack-Jack home, and in return she demands that she be his, Elastigirl's, and Frozone's exclusive designer "throughout the known universe and until the end of time" and claims she'll watch Jack-Jack anytime and for free. Other appearances An animated Edna (voiced live by Brad Bird) presented Best Costume Design ― with Pierce Brosnan ― at the 77th Annual Academy Awards. Printed media Edna's sole appearance in the comic series was during the "Terror from Beneath" story arc, when Dash asks her for help in defeating an approaching race of aliens (though this all turns out to be a hypnosis-induced dream). The comic also introduces her brother Doc Sunbright, who is the only medical doctor that is licensed to work with superheroes. He first appears in the first story arc "Family Matters" when Bob goes to him out of concern for his weakening powers and makes several more appearances in later stories. Sunbright was also present for the birth of Jack-Jack Parr, having delivered the child while at the same time trying to keep the Confederacy of Crime from looting his office. Gallery Trivia *She is one of the few female characters voiced by a male, as director Brad Bird is male. However, she is voiced by female voice actresses in some language versions of ''The Incredibles, Including the Arabic version. *Brad Bird originally had Lily Tomlin in mind for the part. However, Tomlin declined after she heard the idea Bird had and recommended that he himself was ideal to voice the character. *Edna was originally like a normal sized human, but she was changed to be small in size when Teddy Newton scribbled this concept. *Given the light amount of James Bond references in the movie, Edna's nickname E might be a reference to the characters Q or M. **Her cameo appearance in the 77th Academy Awards was shared with Pierce Brosnan who famously played James Bond himself in the mid-1990s and early 2000s (and was even accompanied by the famous Bond theme when he was introduced on-stage), Brosnan had left the role by the time the Awards took place. *Contrary to popular belief, Edna Mode is not based on , a famous fashion designer with similar appearance and mannerisms.Brad Bird on Twitter *Her surname "Mode" is both German and Dutch for "fashion". References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Pixar characters Category:European characters Category:Asian characters Category:German characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Geniuses Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Heroines